The Shoes of Another
by forgetmynme
Summary: Ron and Draco switch bodies after an accident in potions. RHr


disclaimer- I own no harry potter characters, or settings. You know...all that Good Stuff!!

a/n- Hey you guys. I KNOW i should be working on all those other darn fics that i need to update, but i had an idea for one so i decided to write it. This chapter doesn't really have much of a plot yet, but don't give up on me! it will in later chapters, probably next one. So enjoy this for now!

. . .

Ron stepped out of the car, provided by the ministry, and into the train station. After a moment of glancing around, he spotted Hermione not to far off, seeming to be in a deep discussion with her mother. He smiled, slightly, seeing her turn her head, and roll her eyes. He was sorry to see that Fred and George stepped out of the car right then, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Well, little brother, this is a big year for you, now isn't it? Being made Head Boy and all!" Fred pretended to lecture him.  
  
"Now, don't go do something we would do." George started.  
  
"Like jumping on your broom and quitting school." Fred added.  
  
"Hermione, there, wouldn't approve." George ruffled Ron's hair. Ron just shoved him away and glared.  
  
"Now go get your girl!" Fred shoved Ron towards the direction of Hermione.  
  
"Bloody hell you guys! Must you be so loud?" Ron gave one last glare and turned around, taking a deep breath, and walked towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch, only half listening to her mother ramble on about boys, and school, and grades. She turned her head, and spotted Ron. She immediately felt elated to see him after spending a whole summer apart. Ron looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Hermione forgot about her mother for a moment, and threw her arms around his shoulders. She had to stand on her toes to do so. She let go and stood back to look at him.  
  
"Hey" She said, breathlessly.  
  
Ron stuck out his hand, towards her mother.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Granger." He nervously shook her mother's hand.  
  
"Well, hello dear, er, Harry is it?" She looked questionably at Hermione, then to Ron.  
  
"No, _Ron_, mother! Honestly!" She was thoroughly annoyed at her mother. Ron let his hand fall at his side.  
  
"Oh Yes! Right! Well I could have guessed that. As much as she talks about you, dear. All summer long, too." She directed back towards Ron. Hermione stood horrified.  
  
"Er...mum we have to go now, uh before we're late." Hermione started to shove Ron off.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger!" He called after her, happy with what she said.  
  
Later, after slipping through the barrier, Platform 9 3/4, Ron turned to Hermione and smiled slyly.  
  
"You talked about me, huh?" He grinned wider at her.  
  
"Ugh, Ron." She rolled her eyes at him, and stepped on the train. "Don't hold your breath."  
  
"Oh it's ok, Hermione" Following her on the train. "You know, if you love me. It's pretty common with this red hair." He winked at her. "It attracts the ladies." Hermione shoved him in the stomach.  
  
"You're such a guy..." She said, before opening the compartment, where their other best friend, Harry Potter, sat. He brightened, seeing them argue. He stood and slapped Ron on the back, and gave Hermione a small hug.  
  
"Hey guys, bickering already I see?" Harry raised a brow over his glasses.  
  
"Nah, Hermione just almost admitted her love for me, well, her mother. Now she's all in denial about it." Both, Harry and Ron, stared at Hermione from across the cart.  
  
"Ron Weasly! If you don't stop saying that..." She took out her wand and pointed it straight at him. Harry nudged Ron.  
  
"I think you may be right, for once." They both laughed at the now red Hermione.  
  
The moment took a turn for the worse, when Draco Malfoy and his gang came from no where.  
  
"Oh look at that, the Mudblood is flustered. Who could have possibly complimented a dirty bookworm like that?" He turned around and laughed with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ron's face slowly turned sinister, as he stared at Malfoy.  
  
"What?" He asked, as if he hadn't heard anything in the first place. Draco turned back around.  
  
"You heard me, or should I repeat it? So, she actually gets it through that thick head of what she is, and where she belongs?" He narrowed his eyes and gave his head a slight jerk towards Hermione. Ron didn't say anything, just stared right back at him. Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Nah, I think under all that worthless crap she always rambles on about, she knows it. After all, she isn't as dumb as she looks, we all know that." Draco grinned evilly. Harry looked at Ron. Hell, if he wasn't going to do anything he sure was!  
  
Ron stood, and with all the force he could manage he threw his fist right into Draco's face, or nose to be exact. Draco, flew back into the wall, and snatched out his wand, but luckily, the trolley came by at that time. With a last look at Ron, he turned to Hermione.

"I'll get you, mudblood." And with that, the three left, leaving behind a gloomy feeling.  
  
Hermione was staring out the window, when Ron sat back down, and he looked over to her. She felt like she was going to cry, really hard. She didn't want to. She didn't want Ron to see that Malfoy got to her, even after all he did for her, but she couldn't help it when her eyes started to water and her breathing became irregular. Then, she felt his arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering things, though, she didn't hear what.  
  
Harry had been silent the entire time. Well, up until he had to say "No thanks" to the trolley lady. He watched them, and at one point, felt like he was intruding, so he got up and left the cart. He wasn't sure if they knew he was gone, but he understood if they didn't. Coming up on a compartment with some more of his friends, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, he joined them in a few games of exploding snap.  
  
When Hermione's breathing started to slow, she pulled back from Ron, only after hearing the last thing he said. Well, she wasn't _quite_ sure he said it, maybe she imagined it, or misinterpreted it. Could he really have just said, "_Hermione, I love you_"?  
  
He was sorry to feel her pull away, suddenly feeling empty and cold.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" He was still holding one of her hands and he rubbed it softly.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled in spite of herself, still sniffing. "What a bloody bastard, huh?" She added, and Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah, no problem...I mean...that felt good." He shrugged, and glanced across the compartment.  
  
"Huh, I wonder where Harry went." 

. . .

a/n- yeh Weird way to end it, but no more needs to be said! I'll definatly try to update soon. also, sorry for mistakes. i read over it but it's still kind of late.


End file.
